Love Blooms Twice
by Paulina Ann
Summary: HB: one shot, based on a prompt for an HDA Valentine's contest. Story had to have 'flowers' in it. A story about Joe and how he selects flowers for his girlfriend at Valentine's.


**Love Blooms Twice**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you to Wendylouwho10 for reading over my story!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Story starts out with Frank 17 and Joe 16. They will age in this short story to 19 and 18.

 **Author's Notes:** I just wanted to give a shout out to some fellow HB writers that I read and love. If you haven't read any of their work, give it a try. I think you might like it! (And you know I'm a Joe girl so a lot of these are 'Joe-filled.')

Cherylann Rivers: Her most recent story finished this month! "First Encounters"  
Red Hardy: The writer that started my love of HB fanfiction. Her stories are pretty sequential, start at the beginning. "Under the Influence"  
SnowPrincess88: Want a different take on what really happened to Iola in Casefiles? Try this different spin! "Resurrection"  
Phx: I just couldn't decide! "Killing Joe" and "The Collector"  
fvhardy: I just finished rereading her stories. "Broken Threads" will start you off, but you should start with her young Hardy story "Family Values." It's worth the read.  
zenfrodo: Looking for a story based on the awesome 70s series? (*sigh* Shawn Cassidy) Check out "Blood Circles: Voodoo Doll."  
swifters: Action? Pain? Excitement? "HUNTED!"  
Jilsen: My most recent discovery for great stories! "Meet Me at Midnight"

There are more stories and authors. Check out my favorite authors or favorite stories tab for more of my favorites! Now on to my own story!

* * *

.*********.

"I'm telling you, Joe. Roses are fine but if you really want to make an impression you get flowers that show you know what she _really_ likes," Frank said with a knowing smile as they stood in Baker's Florist.

Joe ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the store filled with dozen of flower varieties. "How am I supposed to know what kind of flowers Iola likes? We never talk about flowers!" Joe sounded exasperated as he asked his brother with more than a hint of sarcasm, "And just what kind of flower does Callie like?"

Frank walked confidently over to a selection of flowers and gently touched a blossom and then slowly turned to his brother with that same smile. "Daisies and pink roses."

"But I thought you said _not_ to get roses."

Frank smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "No. I said you have to _know_ what she really likes." He shrugged. "She just happens to like roses. But remember, it's pink NOT red."

Joe returned the smile and said, "And don't forget the daisies."

Frank laughed, "Definitely not."

Ten minutes later the brothers left the florist with one bouquet ordered for Callie. As they climbed in the van, Frank asked, "Any ideas yet? Valentine's Day is next week and if you want to get your order in you need to go ahead and place it or you'll be scrambling."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Don't you remember two years ago and the first time I got Callie flowers?"

Joe's brows drew together causing wrinkles to form on his brow as he thought. "Um, no. You and I talk flowers even less than Iola and I."

Frank started the van as he laughed. "Yeah, guess you're right about that."

Joe leaned back into the headrest. _Man, how am supposed to figure out what flowers she likes?_ Joe turned to his brother. "I guess it would be a bad idea to ask her."

Frank didn't even dignify that with a response.

.**********.

 _The following week on Valentine's Day…_

Joe walked Iola to Chet's jalopy at the end of the school day. "See you tonight at 6:00," Joe said with a smile and kissed Iola on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting," Iola said as she got into the car with Chet.

Joe stepped back and waved at her as they drove off. He didn't turn around when he heard steps behind him as he knew it would be Frank.

"Ready for tonight?" Frank asked.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like we haven't been on a double date before. And hey, I'm sorry that you don't get to go with Callie alone."

"Don't worry about it. Even I couldn't let you suffer by having mom or dad drive you and Iola to a restaurant because of the limits on your license. But you do need to know that this date IS different because it's Valentine's. It may seem like any other date to you, but trust me when I say it means a whole lot more to Callie and Iola."

Frowning, Joe turned to his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

Frank shrugged as he pressed the button to unlock the van. "I think it has to do with the whole romance thing of Valentine's. Guys usually get girls flowers, maybe chocolate, and usually go out to eat somewhere nice. Stuff we don't do for every date."

Joe tossed his book bag into the back of the van. "Yeah, guess you're right."

The boys started talking about other things but Joe's thoughts went back to what Frank said… the romance of the night. Frank was much better in that department. He always seemed to know the right things to say to Callie while he sometimes treated Iola like she was one of the guys. Yeah, he needed to work on that, but maybe the thought he put into the flowers would help him out.

.*********.

 _Almost 6:00…_

Joe fidgeted with the collar of his shirt and pulled at the tie. "You could have also listed 'wearing church clothes on a date' when we were making the list of what makes tonight different from a regular date."

Frank laughed. "Definitely. I could have also listed 'we'll pay more for our meal tonight than we usually do.'"

"Please. Don't remind me," Joe punctuated his comments with a groan.

Frank glanced at the flowers in the decorative pot that Joe was carefully holding in his lap. "You surprised me when you thought of those. I think she's going to love them."

"Hope so," Joe muttered. "They were more expensive than I thought they'd be."

Frank glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that Callie's bouquet was still safely held in the box and foam in the backseat. In fact, it was belted in for safety. He would be moving the bouquet to the front seat when Joe got out to get Iola from the house. Glancing over to his brother and then back to the road, he said with a grin, "Trust me, they'll be worth it."

Ten minutes later, Frank pulled up in front of the Morton farmhouse. Putting the van into park, he looked expectantly at his brother. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to get out or what? I can't very well move Callie's flowers to the front seat if you are still sitting in it." Frank playfully pushed Joe's arm. "Go on up there or you bought those flowers for nothing."

The tension in Joe seemed to break as he replied, "And I spent too much money to waste them."

"Got that right," Frank said with a grin as his brother finally exited the van.

.**********.

Joe took a deep breath as he stepped onto the sidewalk leading up to the front porch. He'd already seen Iola peeking out of a side window. She hadn't opened the door; she was waiting for him to knock. Picking up his pace, Joe stepped up on the porch the boards creaking with familiarity as he crossed in just a few strides. Carefully holding the plant in one hand, he knocked on the door.

It took only a second for Iola to open the door. "Hi, Joe," she said with a shy smile.

"Hi, Iola." Joe glanced up from her face to see Mrs. Morton in the other room. Thankfully she was giving them a little room to talk. "I got you these," he said as he carefully held out the daffodils. "The girl at the nursery called them 'sorbet.'"

Iola carefully reached her hand out to touch the white outer petals and the cream, yellow, and orange cup petals. "They're beautiful," she said in wonder. "I've never seen this kind."

Joe smiled. "The nursery found them at a nearby garden center for me. I thought you'd like them in a pot instead of cut."

With a growing smile, Iola said, "You know I do! I can't wait to plant them! I think I'll put these near the house and not with the others." She carefully took the pot from him and stepped inside to put them on an entry table. With one last touch to the flowers, she looked at her mom standing a few feet away in the hall. "See you later, mom."

"See you, sweetie," Mrs. Morton returned.

Joe took Iola's hand after she closed the door. Seeing the joy on his girlfriend's face, he knew that he had made the right choice. And when Iola pulled him down for a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked to the car, he knew that Frank had been right, the flowers were totally worth it.

.**********.

 _Two years later… Frank 19, Joe 18_

Joe carefully patted the cold soil around the base of the flower clump. He sat back onto the ground, the chill of the damp earth making its way through his clothing. The cold was disregarded as he stared at the stone monument behind the daffodils he planted. The explosion that took Iola's life the previous year left little to be buried. The Mortons had had the few human remains cremated and buried. Buried here. Beneath this dark glossy stone within view of the Morton house but not in the yard proper.

Joe's eyes drifted over the dates of her birth and death and then read aloud, "Beloved Daughter and Sister." Joe's eyes dropped to the cheerful bright blooms that danced in the slight breeze. "I wish it could say 'beloved girlfriend,' but it can't because that's not how I treated you at the end." His eyes went back to her name and then closed as his mind's eye brought back with stunning clarity the day of her death and how he had acted.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the daffodils. They were the same 'sorbet' variety that he had bought Iola two years ago, back when he had put effort into the relationship. "I should have done better by you," he whispered painfully. His thoughts went to Valentine's of last year. It was his second year dating Iola. He had let Frank's advice from the previous year go and had just gotten Iola red roses because they were the easy choice. The disappointment had been evident in her eyes, but he had brushed it aside in his callous attitude that had marked the last six months of their relationship. That Joe was gone and he would never allow himself to be that way again.

His eyes were stilled locked on the swaying golden blooms as he whispered, "I've met someone, Iola. In some ways she reminds me of you." Joe smiled as the blooms seemed to nod in agreement. "She's beautiful, smart, and doesn't take crap off of me." His smile faltered. "I wish you could meet her." Joe sighed and looked away from the flowers and the stone for the first time since he had knelt to plant the daffodils. The sun was setting in hues of gold and crimson. "I promise that I've learned from my mistakes. I promise that I'll treat her the way she should be treated; the way I should have treated you." The breeze picked up for a moment and the flowers danced crazily. Joe's smile returned. "It seems like you agree with that." The flowers continued to dance and then slowed to almost nothing.

Joe looked back up to the sky. "Almost time for me to go. I have flowers to pick up, you know. According to Frank, Valentine's is important to girls and I want to make this one special for her." Joe stood and looked at the stone. "I'm taking Frank's advice again about flower selection, but I made one modification." He drew a deep breath and said, "This time I'm giving her flowers to show what she means to me." Joe brushed some dirt from his jeans and then moved to run his hand over the top of the monument. "Never doubt that I loved you. I just didn't deserve you." His hand dropped from the stone. "See you next year," he said softly and turned away.

As he walked to the vehicle, he thought about the flowers he had ordered for Vanessa. _Sunflowers because she's brought light back into my life. Snapdragons because the name makes me smile and so does she._ He had asked to the florist to put in any other flowers she thought would look nice. As many different kinds as possible he had said. _Because Vanessa has brought so much to my dark world._ They had only started dating recently, but he was determined not to make the same mistakes again. As Joe's hand closed on the handle of the door, he turned back to look at the flowers he had planted and smiled.

 _Maybe love blooms twice._


End file.
